


ten out of ten, ever since before

by iliketoruninthewind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fame, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Men's Artistic Gymnastics, Olympics, Singing, Slow Burn, Songwriting, Success, Tour, lowkey realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliketoruninthewind/pseuds/iliketoruninthewind
Summary: Trophies, medals and first place.sounds like a dream, right?not for Harry, he has been living this life ever since he was thirteen. It's go, go and don't stop. He has no sense of reality and life revolves around gymnastics, until he meets Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Wake up, eat, gymnastics and sleep. This has been life how Harry has known it ever since he was thirteen. He hasn't been able to realise his life is very different, compared to other 21-year-olds.

Trying to soak in the last moments of rest before going back to training 1-2 times a day, Harry sits on his couch, scrolling through Twitter while petting his cat, Darcy. The cat purrs against his hand, trying to get his attention. Harry sighs, puts his phone down and plays with his cat instead. Harry smiles at his cat, who has decided to lay down on her back and roll around. Their personal play-battle was interrupted when Harry's phone starts playing 'She's kinda hot' by 5 Seconds Of Summer, indicating someone is calling him. He sighs, picks up his phone and turns it around, rolling his eyes when he sees who's calling.

"Hello, Harry. Soaking in your last free day, are ya?"

"Hello, Jeff." Harry speaks, annoyance clear in his voice. "I am indeed."

"Alright, I wanted to tell you we start training at 4 am tomorrow. Make sure you are on time."

"Mhm" is the only thing he says before hanging up the phone. He is glad he doesn't have to be professional around his trainer all the time because it is quite hard to when he is being such a pain. Harry is quite aware of the fact that he only wants Harry to be his best self when he returns to the Olympics, but every time a big meet comes around, training gets really tough. Now don't get him wrong, the last time he was competing in the Olympics, it was amazing, he had such a blast. He was just a tad disappointed in himself when he earned one bronze medal, just because he hadn't perfected his signature skill enough. His signature skill, the skill that is practically his, was done on the horizontal bar. It was called a 2 and a half twisting geinger and he was one of the only people in the world able to perform this in a meet. However, the last time he performed it, he fell really hard on his face, almost broke his nose at that. He obviously lost his medal on that apparatus, but he did get one on the vault, which was pretty decent. 

It's 2 pm and he is bored out of his mind, so he decidedly gets up and goes on a walk, to try and clear his mind. Harry allows a breath to escape from his mouth and looks up to the sky, painted very nicely. Beautiful, various shaped clouds laid down on a tight blue sky. As Harry watched the beautiful sky, he tried to hold on to this precious moment, this wonderful sky for just a little longer, realising he won't be able to appreciate it in the next few months. He felt contradicting about going back to training 1-2 times a day, it would be nice to have something to do for a change and it would also really improve his skills, but Harry has been feeling so unmotivated lately. Somedays he wasn't even up for taking a long, warm and comfy shower, which the man loves. Harry hopes this will change as soon as he starts training again, so he can put his full focus on the next meet. 

The curly-headed boy had been walking around for quite a while now, taking in the majestic beauty of nature. It almost felt therapeutic, walking through mother nature, as if a weight was lifted off his muscled shoulders. He took a deep breath in before letting it out in a big sigh.

"Tough day?"

Harry jolted his head to the side, to reveal the local snack bar owner looking at Harry with a worried look washed over his face.

"No, not really. I'm just a tad stressed, that's all."

The skinny looking man walked up to Harry, he was quite small which created a funny height difference between the two.

"If you want to, you can talk about it."

"It's no big deal really, it's just about gymnastics" Harry chuckled. He thought about the fact he didn't even know why he was feeling so stressed. He is starting training perfectly on time, maybe even too early, and the Olympics are ages away. Just thinking these thoughts calmed Harry down a bit, his shoulders instantly fell down in a relaxing state. He heard a chuckle from beside him ringing in his ears.

"I don't really know much about it, but everything will be okay. Just remember that it's not a bad life-" before he was able to finish his sentence, Harry did it for him.

"just a bad day."

"Exactly, now, if you ever experience any kind of distress, do not hesitate to randomly show up at my snack bar and I'll treat you to a meal and a drink."

"Thank you, Eric" Harry said with a small smile on his face, relief making his way over the features of his face.

Eric waved goodbye to the small-town boy and went back to his snack bar, which had quite a queue in front of it now. Harry walked further at a regular pace, not too fast, not too slow, when he felt something touch his shoulder. There he was again, Eric, standing in front of him with a bag of potato chips. Harry gratefully accepted them and promised him to pay him back later, considering he didn't have his wallet on him at the moment. Eric said he didn't have to, before running back to his snack bar, which was now very crowded. Harry chuckled and made a mental note to pay him back either way. As the green-eyed boy was walking through his small town, he realised he had been outside for quite a while, for 3 hours to be exact. He felt like he needed to get home to get used to his crazy training schedule, so he threw away the leftover potato chips and started to jog home. Breathe in. Breathe out. His mind was very focussed on his breathing, which Jeff had taught him. He has had a few moments where he was practising an apparatus and he accidentally held his breath and fainted. One time, he fell really unlucky, he fell off the horizontal bar on his arm, which resulted in him having to wear a cast for the next 6 weeks. He was glad that his bone healed well because they had said if it didn't, he wouldn't have been able to practise gymnastics anymore.

He got home half an hour later, his cat making all kinds of weird noises, which indicated she wanted to eat. He fed her and got sat down on the couch again, zapping through the tv channels. He felt useless, as if he had no life at this point, which, to be honest, he didn't. For the last week he has been living on autopilot, so he is quite excited that he will get a life again when he starts training. when the evening started to come around, Harry had ordered himself a salad, to make up for the potato chips, and did his workout. Harry's absolute favourite thing in the world, was to eat early. Really early. So early that, to some people, it might appear ridiculous. Today, he ate at 5:30 pm which is quite early, but it was useful for Harry's new schedule. He had training at 4 (am) so he had to leave his house at 3:00 and wake up at 2, so eating early helps him drift off to sleep on time. He did a full-body workout and fell asleep at 7:30 (pm), exhausted, yet he woke up, happily, might I add, the next 'morning' at 2 am. 

Lying in his soft, warm and big bed and it truly feels like heaven. Harry lies awake, eyes almost hurting from lack of sleep and his blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. It's 1:55 am and he knows he still has 5 spare minutes to enjoy the comforting warmth of his kingsized bed. His mind starts drifting off, thoughts mixing together, but the most prominent thought he has is about gymnastics. Just by the thought of using all the apparatuses again, multiple times a day, perfecting skills all day long, had him excited. He sat up, with a kind of electricity flowing through his body, as if he just had to move. So he did what every person would do in this situation, it's 2 am and you need to get ready while being very excited, he puts on some music and started vibing to the playlist he put together carefully, filled with rock music. He dance-walked to his closet, choosing what to wear. He went for black biker shorts with a black tank top and bright yellow running shoes. He does a quick fit check in the mirror, takes a mirror selfie for his fans, and goes downstairs. He doesn't have to get brekkie yet, because his first training is finished at 6 am, so he'll get a smoothie on his way home. He decides to watch his last meet back, to see what he needs to focus on today, even though he knows Jeff has already taken care of it. After 30 minutes of watching himself, he decides he doesn't really have a focus point, except for that 2 and a half twisting geinger. He leaves his house and grabs his bike, it takes 1 hour to cycle there which is a great way of pre-warming up. He rides his bike, through all kinds of nature, while thinking about a lot of stuff at the same time. He allows his mind to drift off while, somehow, still paying attention to where he's going. Time flies, and before he knows it he has arrived at the gymnasium. He walks up to the building, stops, and takes a deep breath. Almost as if he were to absorb the air around the gym for one last time. This is what he has been waiting for, yet detested at the same time. He started overthinking, running over every bad thing that could happen and not even thinking about everything that'll go well. The long-limbed male decided to face his demons and enter the gymnasium. The doors flew open because of the pressure added by the strong and muscular arms of Harry, and a wave of air let itself flow into the gymnasium as Harry walked in. The light burnt his eyes, due to the fact it is still very dark outside. Harry sat down on the bench placed next to the entrance, he squinted and closed his eyes for a while, simply because the light is so bright. A little while later, he allowed his eyes to get used to the white led lights and he walked to the dressing room where he changed into his usual practice leotard. It was a bright yellow colour with hints of dark purple. Wearing an appropriate training outfit, Harry walked through the doors leading to the actual training area, his eyes catching his trainer standing in the middle of the room. The slightly smaller man with dark circles under his eyes was looking at his watch, tapping his feet impatiently. He looked up to meet eyes with a slightly timid Harry because he knew how much Jeff detests being late, whether it's him or someone else.

"So you decided to show up." The man spoke with an annoyed tone. "I figured you weren't coming, considering you're 15 minutes late." 

Harry was shocked because he arrived at the gymnasium 5 minutes early, did he really spend 20 minutes getting dressed? No, that couldn't have been it. Harry suddenly remembered the time he spent with his eyes closed on the bench. He gives himself an inner facepalm to the forehead before he speaks up: "I'm sorry, Jeff. I don't have an excuse." 

"Even if you had an excuse, I wouldn't have accepted it anyway. As punishment for being late, you're going to have to run 10 rounds around the gymnasium as a warm-up and when you're done you're gonna give me 15 pushups. When you complete these tasks, we can begin with real training."

Harry let out a small sigh, barely noticeable, and started to run. Luckily he had warmed up on his way here, so it wasn't that big of a deal. It took him 30 minutes to get it all done, and when he finished Jeff seemed to be happily surprised.

"Wow, Styles! You've been practising on your own time, haven't you?"

Harry nodded, even though that wasn't completely true. I mean, yeah he took walks and he went running but he wouldn't call that 'practise'.

They started to warm-up on the floor. Harry did some stretching exercises, to loosen up, and then he did some tumbling. It started out pretty easy, with just a somersault but eventually, they had worked up to a round-off to two flips with a full twist. Harry had fallen 2 times, it wasn't too bad, to be honest, but Harry decided the third time's a charm and he stuck the landing on the third try. Jeff had applauded him and they moved on from the floor to the horizontal bar, to see where he's at. It turns out Harry hadn't lost his ability to nail his usual practice routine, he, once again, stuck the landing. Jeff had been observing him the whole time, so he could see where Harry needed extra practice. The talented, curly-headed boy had no real issues with any of the apparatuses, he just needed to get back into shape, that is what his coach told him. Harry decided to get back in his usual shape, perhaps even a better one. When the now sweaty gymnast was finished with his first training of the day, he cycled home and took a long shower. Harry was taking deep breaths, trying to stay in the cold shower for as long as possible, he knows that cold showers are better for losing weight and he couldn't ignore the difference in his body now in comparison to last game season. After 30 minutes Harry had realised he also had a bath and made a mental note to take an ice bath the next time, instead of a cold shower. It should be as unpleasant, he has a flatscreen tv opposite to his bath so he could distract himself while taking an ice bath. His hair soaking wet, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed the biggest towel he could find and wrapped himself up in it, he had always done that instead of immediately drying his body. It gave him a nostalgic feeling and he loved that feeling. By the time he had gotten dressed 20 minutes had passed, it was already 8 am and he hadn't had brekkie yet. He goes downstairs to raid his fridge and see if there's anything good to eat. He realises he is tiptoeing around the house, despite the fact he lives alone, so all of a sudden while walking down the cream-coloured stairs, he starts to run downstairs, grab his phone and put his rock playlist on. He is dance-walking to the fridge, lipsyncing to the song playing, which is Mr Brightside, and he pulls on the big dark blue door to find his fridge being half empty. He scans the fridge, milk, orange juice, yoghurt, strawberries, blueberries when all of a sudden he has come up with an amazing idea. He grabs the yoghurt, strawberries, blueberries and milk and he puts them in the blender to make himself a killer smoothie. He pours it into a glass and starts sipping, letting his mind wander. He feels like his old self and has a feeling that the Olympics, which will be taking place in 6 months, are gonna be amazing. Which he isn't wrong about, he is just unaware of the fact there'll be 2 reasons instead of 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the delay. i'm in the middle of my exam week so i'm trying so hard to write quality chapters for y'all. I hope you guys like it and if you do like it, share it with me on twitter. my @ is @/COC4INEFORHALO 
> 
> i also made a few spotify playlists, the ones harry and louis listen to in this story.
> 
> here's the link to the account they're currently on:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/kqh2asvwg5diwrrdgq6y6t4wc?si=-D2Ylf_3QB2I-WduALmn4A&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> i hope you guys like the playlist and dm me recommendations if you have some :))
> 
> have fun reading xx

"Yes. Yes, I understand! I'm working on it, trust me! I'll get it done, just give me some time!"

"I don't have time, your fans are expecting things soon so you have to hurry up!" the phone sounded.

A silence filled the room. 

"Fine, I'll get it done by Friday"

"Are you sure you'll get it done in 5 days?"

"Yes, Simon! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." was the last thing Louis said before hanging up the phone. He allowed himself to fall back on his kingsized bed and let out a big sigh. Louis had been in a heated argument with Simon, his manager, about his tour. He had planned out 75% of the tour already, but he still had to schedule his Europe tour dates which he had been procrastinating on. Not because he didn't like Europe, he loved Europe, he just felt like he needed a little break. Now he had to contact tons of arena's to see when he could play where, but at least he had help from Ollie, his best friend. Ollie had always found the music industry interesting, so Louis allowed him to help him out a bit. The next 48 hours were spent calling all kinds of people, to schedule his tours. The two of them held a little sleepover, but not the regular kind, I mean, they ordered pizza and stayed up all night but it was not for fun, well maybe a little bit. By the time Thursday rolled around, Louis had his tour figured out and had informed Simon. The relieved singer was able to relax for the very first time in 5 days, he hadn't slept a lot and he was planning on catching up. He already had a fucked up sleep schedule, so he threw himself on the bed and got under the covers before putting on Prison Break on Netflix. 2 episodes in and the boy, who was swimming in an oversized hoodie, had fallen asleep, it was 6 pm but somehow the sleeping beauty slept until 6 am the next morning. He sat up quickly after having woken up by a bad dream, he had dreamt that he was going on tour but no one showed up. Louis wasn't the type of person who took his fans for granted, but that dream really had him disappointed because he knows how powerful his fanbase is and he is always very proud of them. He falls on his back again and rolls over to grab his phone, lying on his oak wooden bedside table, and he opened Twitter. His heart fluttered over the fact that his fans had trended 'PROUD OF LOUIS' once again because his team had tweeted the tour dates. There was a smile painted on his sleepy face and he decided to tweet a little thank you. Louis took a little while to think what he was gonna say, but he settled on 'wow, waking up to your support has never felt better. I'm very excited for tour, it's gonna be special! Loads of love x'

After scrolling on Twitter for a little while, the brown-haired singer decided to walk his dog. He got up and got dressed, he grabbed a pair of black skinnies, a white oversized hoodie and converse shoes. Walking to his dog, he thought about what tour is gonna be like, he had released his debut album by now and no one has ever heard it live before, so he can't wait to see the fans' reactions. While he reached for the leash, he felt something touch his leg, only to find out if was his dog, desperate to go for a wee. Louis smiled down at the black-and-white dog and petted him while attaching the leash to his collar. 

"Yeah, I bet you want to go outside, don't ya?"

The dog obviously didn't respond, but Louis could simply read his body language and notice how he got all jumpy and excited when Louis said the word 'outside'. Louis got up, his knees popped while stretching out, and he opened the door. He felt the wind hit his face as he stepped out the door. He took a deep breath and felt the cold air burn his throat. Clifford was tugging on his leash, begging for Louis to walk faster. The man, who was freezing due to the cold weather, went in on that offer and ran to the park. This was effective in multiple ways, he worked on his stamina and health while permitting the dog to have the time of his life by running as fast as he could. When the two arrived at the park, they slowed their pace. Louis allowed Clifford to walk freely by removing the leash, the beautiful dog was running around, sniffing the ground, trying to find a place to take his wee. The dog owner took some time to observe the area, to take in what he has been missing for over 5 days, due to his job. The sky was a swirl of beautiful colours, orange, pink, red, the typical sunrise colours. It was winter, which resulted in it being cold and the sun rising later than usual, which allowed Louis to be able to observe the pleasing colours of the sky. It made him smile, yet he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe the way the colours mixed together affected him in a way he had never experienced before. He continued to walk and keep an eye on Clifford when he accidentally ran into someone.

"Excuse m-. Oh my god, are you Louis Tomlinson? Because you really look like him."

"Yeah, I get that a lot actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a really big fan of him and-"

Louis started laughing at this point. "No, love. I'm so sorry. I'm Louis, I was just messing with you."

The fan froze, she was shocked. Her eyes widened after he had said he was joking.

"Are you alright, love?" He was worried for her as she hadn't talked in 30 seconds. His eyes wandered off a bit, looking for Clifford, but he had lost sight of his dog.

"Oh my god, yeah, I'm so sorry. I just got really freaked out because you're you. I'm a really big fan!" 

"It's nice to meet you, darling." His eyes wandered again, "I'm so sorry to ask this, but could you help me find my dog, Clifford? I was walking him but I lost sight of him and now I'm kind of freaking out."

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'll help! If you follow me on Twitter, we can split up and then I can dm you when I find him, or when you find him you can dm me so i know i don't have to search anymore.

Louis was still looking around, trying to find his dog. "Yeah, uhm, what's your username?"

The sweet girl gave her username before running off to find Clifford. "CLIFFORD!" Louis yelled, desperate to find his dog. "CLIFFORD!!" Louis spent the next 20 minutes, desperately trying to find his dog. He sat down at some point, feeling defeated. That dog had helped him through so much, Clifford had always been there for him. He couldn't imagine a world without Cliff. Just as he began getting thoughts of a world excluding Clifford, he got a dm.

It read: "Hey Louis! I found Clifford. I am waiting for you in Le Bonheur, it's a café next to your go-to bar (I'm not a stalker, you had mentioned it in an interview last year)" Let me tell you, Louis had never been more relieved. He immediately started running towards the aforementioned café. He arrived, walked through the door and kneeled down next to his dog. He buried his head in the nape of the dog's neck and started kissing the dog. 

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you? Don't you ever do that again." Louis whispered in the dog's ear before getting up to talk to the fan.

"I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me find my dog. You have no idea how much this means to me. How could I possibly thank you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a photo." The girl said. "Wait, can I go to the bathroom first? I really need a wee, I've been holding it for ages"

"By all means, go ahead. I'll wait here with your mum I presume?" The mom nodded as the fan ran off to the bathroom. Louis sat down next to the fan's mum. "Look, I want to do something for your daughter, I have a bunch of merch lying around the house and I can also get her VIP tickets for my next show, if you could give me your address, I could mail them to you, since I don't have them on me right now."

"She would love that so much! Here," The brunette started rummaging in her purse, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbled down their address and a phone number and slid it over to the pop star. "this is our address and my phone number in case there are some details you need to know."

They saw the fan walking back, Louis mouthed a 'thank you' towards the mum before turning to the fan. "Hey, love. Do you want a photo?" Louis asked. They posed together for a quick picture and Louis signed her phone case before heading back home, taking his dog with him, this time attached to his leash. As he walked through the streets he felt his phone buzzing, naturally, he grabbed his phone to see what was up. It was his sister, so he took the time to answer the phone call and chat about all the things that have happened in the time they didn't talk, which was about 2 months. The length of the phonecall was equal to the time it took for Louis to get back to his house, so that worked out great. As soon as he arrived back home, he decided he needed a shower. Even though it was only 10 am, he reeked of sweat. He let Clifford jump on the couch, to take a big nap, and went upstairs to shower. He felt exhausted, so many things had happened in those 3 hours and he was not prepared. As soon as the warm, comforting water hit his chest, he felt this relaxing vibe fill the small shower and he allowed it to take over. He put on his shower playlist, 'shower thoughts :)', and stood against the tile wall, breathing in and out and feeling the steam loosen him up. Reaching for the shampoo, he decides to deep condition his hair, because he hasn't done that in quite a while. He gently massaged his scalp with his strawberry shampoo and permitted himself to fully relax and let go of all his problems for the time being. The hot water hits his back while the vibrations of the air let him know that the song on his playlist switches and suddenly 'Take me to church' starts playing. This song is one of his favourites so he immediately starts to sing along with his whole chest. 5 songs later, the soaking wet boy decides to get out of the shower and get ready to send the tickets and the merch to the fan. He steps out of the shower, his feet touches the cold tile floor and reaches for his towel. He proceeds to dry his body as 'Drivers license' begins to play. He throws on an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and heads downstairs. The speed he's walking at causes a little breeze to originate which gets Louis to feel cold, due to his wet hair. He jogs around the house, searching for some unworn merch. He checks all the rooms, which takes him 1 hour, but he can't seem to find it. He suddenly gets an epiphany when he walks out of the bathroom and walks to his room. He opens the closet doors to reveal his personal wardrobe filled with all kinds of hoodies. He moves all the coat hangers around, hurriedly trying to find something, when he suddenly stops and grabs two pieces of clothing out of the closet and throws them in a box. He walked downstairs with the box in his soft and dainty hands, searching for some duct tape when he noticed a crumpled piece of paper lying around on the table. Trying to read what it says, he squints his eyes, he sees a few numbers and an email address, it must be the fan's address. He makes a few calls and gets the girl a VIP ticket + meet and greet. He prints the ticket on paper and puts it in an envelope, the front of it reading the girl's address. He also adds a little note to the fan: 

"Hey, Louis here. I just wanted to say a massive, massive thank you for helping me find my dog and supporting me all these years. I've had a lovely chat with your mum and I decided to send you a little package. I hope you like what's inside and I can't wait to see you on tour! Love you loads, Louis x"

He puts down the by now filled box and puts his hands on his hips, which is a position he holds for a little while. He looks around the room while he lets out a breath he didn't remember holding. "Fucking hell," the startled man says, even if it's almost as small as a whisper, bringing his hands to his face and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I really made a mess, didn't I?" he asked himself, it being more of a rhetorical question rather than a genuine wondering. He let out another sigh before he started to clean up. He reaches for the garbage bags and starts filling one with all the empty pizza boxes, which are now haunted by the ghosts of the pizza's consumed by the two hard-working friends, the abandoned soda bottles and the cans of energy drinks that used to be filled. Once he had filled an entire trash bag, he put it outside and was hungry for brekkie. He walked to the enormous fridge camping in his open kitchen and opened it to see if he could make some eggs or something because he was starving. It was already 11 am and he hadn't eaten yet, but unfortunately, his fridge resembled a desert, empty, and he could almost see a sage flying by. He, yet again, put on his vans and stepped out the door. The wind had softened to a gentle breeze which made it more comfortable walking outside. He took his time getting to the grocery store, observing the air around him, the atmosphere. He ran into a couple fans and it was lovely, he took a few photo's, made a little conversation and eventually arrived at the grocery store.

He stepped in and the vibe changed. It became cosier, more warm somehow. It smelled of baked bread and pastries, due to the built in bakery that was in the store. Louis had his own way of walking through the grocery store, he would walk through all the isles to get what he needed and to snatch whatever it was he craved at that moment. He honestly thought that was the most effective way of shopping. He walked to the bakery to make sure he got the bread he liked best, and after this he continued shopping. He had checked of half of his mental list of the things he needed. He was still on the hunt for yoghurt, eggs and bacon, and a little while later he found them. He was now in the ice cream isle, which was his favourite of all. He eyed all the different kinds of icecream spread over the freezers, there were all kinds of flavours: chocolate, strawberry, pineapple, and even a garlic flavoured one. Louis cringed at the idea of eating icecream that tasted like garlic. He heard someone mumbling something incoherent behind him, and the lad looked over his shoulder to see if he was perhaps talking to him. He had turned his head far enough to see he wasn't talking to him, but he had made himself curious on how the stranger looked. Did he look like a greek god? like an unreal sculpture? or did the man look like shit? He tried his best to avoid giving in to his thoughts because that would make him 'that creep from the grocery store who's staring at another man'. Not that he would care so much it was a man though, Louis had come out as gay about a year ago. Simon obviously didn't agree and thought this would ruin his image, it did the opposite. He had received so much support from most of the fans and from the GP. He felt like he was a bird, who was locked in a cage for 22 years and then got released. After a good few minutes, he decided to look and see how the man looked. He took a deep breath, as if it was very scary, which it wasn't, and he started turning around, casually. As he turned around, a beautiful man revealed himself, Louis guessed he was around 20 years old. He had curly, luscious brown locks down to his shoulders, eyes as green as the forest he used to visit during summerbreak on highschool. He was tall, taller than the doncaster lad himself, and his hair was damp, as if he had just taken a shower. Louis admirered the pretty boy for a little while before paying for his groceries, bagging them and heading home. He carried the bags with ease, not really paying attention to the world because his mind was still thinking about those green eyes. Louis had no idea why he felt so drawn to this man, and he also knew he probably wasn't gonna see him again so he shook the thought out of his mind and started thinking about his tour, he was gonna go on tour with his best friends, Niall, Liam and Zayn. They used to be in a band together but went on a hiatus 2 years ago. They had discussed a reunion but never really planned one, until Louis got the amazing idea to surprise the fans on his tour with the reunion announcement on the first date. With all these thoughts rushing through his head, he had forgotten about the curly lad in the grocery store. Little did he know that, in a year, he would be head over heels over this long haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! i hope you liked this chapter, if you do, please leave a kudo's or even a comment. I love y'all, kisses xxx


End file.
